Under that Sakura Tree
by Thekuroshitsujilover
Summary: 'I first met you under that sakura tree...and you took all my breath away..'-near x mello-fluff Mello's Pov a little OOCness?


**Reminder: I do not own these characters neither death note.**

_When I first met you…._

_Rays of sun reflected through the mirrors of the room. I was just sitting there studying like usual. And I need to work extra hard….because tomorrow is the freaking exam. _

_"Urgh! This just so boring and dull!" I grabbed at my chocolate bar and bit quite a hell lot of it. Seriously, Chocolate is just heavenly. This is my only solace….if only I don't want to be L's successor…_

_No…I mean….I HAD to be. I'm the genius here….so I also have no choice. And where would they find someone better than me? Where would you see a 7 year old acing a test about the conversion of speed? Of course, only me._

_I brought back my focus to my book and started reading it again…_

_"tsk….I could get a perfect score without even reading this.." I closed the book harshly and opened another wrapper of my chocolate bar. I fell on the back and just decided to stare at the ceiling._

_Life has been quite boring…dunno what to do.._

_I closed my eyes hoping to get some rest when a cold breeze touched my cheek. I flipped my eyes open and saw that my window was open. I walked towards it to close it and get a damn good sleep when I saw the Sakura tree. The wind caused pink flowers to scatter all around the ground…_

_"It's beautiful…" I thought to myself. I never thought that this one and only tree in our garden would grow into a beautiful glowing tree. It never failed to take my breath away. I guess I could say that tat is my favorite part of the orphanage…._

_I stared at it awhile longer when I noticed a white figure sitting under it. His hair is white….His skin is also white…And damn he also wears white!…. And this quite annoyed me._

_I stared at him waiting for him to make any move but he didn't. He just kept twirling his hair. And then I saw him slowly look up to the sky…._

_And in that moment, I thought that he went well with the Sakura tree. So pure and innocent . But also lonely….like the Sakura tree that has been alone for years…._

_And I didn't realize that in that same moment, He took everything away from me…_

_Including my heart. _

_ After a week, the results of last week's exam came out. I saw everyone crowding._

_I wouldn't waste my time looking at it. I'm pretty sure I got the first rank again._

_But that's what I thought….._

_I went in the crowd to just take a glance. But I often join them because I want people to notice and congratulate me. _

_I confidently looked up. But when I saw who was first…_

_It said Near._

_I couldn't believe it. Someone actually aced me for the very first time!? And who the hell is 'Near'? I desperately ran to Roger's office. Desperately wanted to know who is this new little prick._

_SLAM!_

_"Roger!" I yelled at him as I saw him look at me with that wondering and what-is-your-problem-again-Mello look._

_"Mello…..what is the matter?"_

_"Who is Near?!"_

_"Oh…..so you saw the results? Well that was quite fast."_

_"Just please answer my question!"_

_"…would you hurt him if I tell you where he is?"_

_"I won't"_

_"He is in the playroom."_

_I had no time to thank him. I headed to the playroom as soon as Roger told me where he is. All that is in my mind is that….that NEAR. I' am burning with anger and fury…._

_How dare he ace me? Ace L's future successor!_

_I slammed the door open and saw the same albino boy that I saw last week. He was solving a damn white puzzle grasping a bunny with his free hand._

_"Hey you…are you Near?" I can't help but think of him as an infant._

_He didn't look at me. But only responded with a little "yes" that made me angrier. _

_"You….how dare you beat me in the exam?! " I shouted in fury._

_He suddenly stopped playing and looked at me; giving me an expressionless face._

_"I never dared or intended to beat you." He said simply._

_He might be right. Maybe it is just a coincidence? Maybe there are really times that someone as intelligent as me could be aced sometimes. Tsk…..I feel like an idiot. Barging in his room like a madman._

_"You might be correct. It might've just been a coincidence." My anger started to fade a little at least._

_He just stared at me for a while longer and finally smiled at me(a little).He really looked so pure and peaceful. I can't help but also smile at him. Maybe this is the start of our friendship?_

_"By the way, I'm Mello. And I'am the smartest kid around here…if you have any questions like where is the bathroom or you get hungry and wanted something to eat, you could just ask me."_

_"Thank you, Mello. I appreciate it." The albino then started playing with his puzzle again._

_I left the room without saying another word. Maybe we could hang out sometime? That would be nice. Maybe we could also study together if we have exams….and eat together under that Sakura tree….I really look forward to our friendship….._

_But too bad it wouldn't last…_

_You aced me in every single exam. You were always at least 3 points higher than me. I started to study every single night. But the results were the same. I felt so offended. You kept beating me. Weeks, Months and years went by but I still hated you so much. Sometimes I would just destroy your card towers and just scold at you whenever I feel like it. And every single moment I see you, my anger kept growing. Until I felt like my heart will explode. The friendship that I wished to have with you shattered into pieces. I forgot all of the friendly conversations we had and all the feelings that I kept from the moment I saw you under that tree. All I could feel is anger about you. Even though how much times Roger attempted of making us get along. Even until L's death, I despised you._

_And then you became L's successor._

_You just took away the only goal that I had in my life._

_I wonder if I could take yours too…_

"…..Mello"

"Hngh" I flipped my eyes open. I saw Roger staring at me with a worried face again.

"Shit. Same dream again…" I lifted my hands to my head, trying to wake up any part of my brain that is still asleep. As I removed my hands from my face, I saw a thin figure lying on a bed in front of me.

Near.

He looked better than the last time I saw him. He looked more like a human sleeping on a hospital bed.

"Aren't you tired, Mello?" Roger suddenly asked.

"Tired of what?"

"Its been 2 years already. But Near isn't waking up from his coma since the incident" Roger said sadly.

"tsk….everyone has given up waiting. But I won't. Since it is also partly my fault, I'm supposed to be the one lying here right now. But instead….it was him."

"Mello…..you changed." He said warmly.

"Really? Heh…..I didn't feel anything change. Still as badass as ever."

"Including Matt." He chuckled.

"Roger…could you please buy me 10 bars of my favorite chocolate? I need it to survive."

Roger smacked him.

"I will get you some this time. But not my fault if you get diabetes" He turned back and before I could say thanks he's already gone.

I looked at Near again. Looking like an angel as ever. I leaned closer to his heart feeling him breathing. I always loved it when we are alone like this. I could talk to him.( If Roger was here he would think I'm being all emotional already)… and I always hoped he would answer back to my calls.

"Near…..I dreamt of the past again…

No answer

"The times when I hated and despised you…."

No answer

"But deep inside…I don't seem to really hate you"

No answer

"hey…..do you know how I first saw you? Even before I went charging in your room?"

No answer

"I saw you under a Sakura tree…and you were so beautiful that you took all my breath away…"

No answer

"hey…could you hear me? Wake up now okay?"

No answer

Tears started falling slowly from eyes. I've been holding it back. All the years that I hurt you…I regretted it…

This is my first time to sob like this…

"You stole everything from me…My heart, My soul, My only goal and my whole being!"

My hands grasped his.

"You need to take responsibility of what you've done!"

Silence…..

"Please…..I still have a lot of things to tell you….I…..need you…please…"

My breath hitched as I buried my face to Near's neck; hugging him tightly.

Please…I want to hear your soft voice again….I don't care if you keep ignoring me…..just please…I want to see those eyes again….

Suddenly, soft and delicate hands started curling with my golden locks….

"Mello….."


End file.
